


Sing the Soul's Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Kalex, Multi Chapter, Singing, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is a talented singer and Alex wants her to sing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I hit a bit of a writers block. Enjoy!

Kara loved to sing. It was one of her biggest secrets. Well, besides Supergirl that is. It wasn't that she was terrible at it, oh not at all. Rather, her voice would make her stand out. Which was why Alex had a plan.

The older Danvers smiled (a bit sadly) as she heard lyrics floating from the shower her partner was in.

_"Cheated and lied, broken so bad_   
_You made a vow, never get mad,_   
_You played the game, though it's unfair,_   
_They're all the same, who can compare?_

_First you lose trust, then you get worried"_

It had been a rough week for everyone. Alex knew Cat was being more demanding than usual, if her fiancé's complaints were anything to go by, and that on top of the most recent Solar Flare left Kara increasingly frustrated.

The singing, Alex also knew, was a kind of therapy for the blonde. It helped her process what was going on. She remembered that when the alien had first come to stay with her family, she sang under her breathe in Kryptonese in her bed every night.

 _"Night after night, bar after club,_  
_Dropping like flies, who woke you up?_  
_On the front lawn, sprinklers turned on,_  
_This ain't your house, where'd you go wrong?_  
_First you get hurt, then you feel sorry."_

The lyrics continued to ring out from the bathroom and Alex glanced over at the connecting door, stopping the typing on her laptop, concerned. Kelly's death had taken a great toll on Kara. Her broken body on the lawn in front of CatCo was vivid in Alex's mind; they had picked her up after the trance-like state Myriad had put National City in.

Along with the Red Kryptonite incident a few weeks before, this song seemed to hit very close to home.

_"Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth."_

Cat Grant's body falling from her building flashed across the forefront of the brunette's thoughts.

_"Heavy as a feather when you hit the dirt."_

And then Kara catching her before any physical damage was done.

 _"How am I the lucky one? I do not deserve_  
_To wait around forever when you were there first  
First you get close, then you feel worried."_

Alex remembered the first several years Kara lived with the Danvers, how jealous she was that school and athletics and such came so easily to the alien. It wasn't until the younger girl explained what she lost that she had begun to understand.

She also remembered Kara waiting longingly for the day when she could follow in Kal-El's footsteps. Even when they were younger, the blonde would keep tabs on everything her cousin did. How odd it had to be that one who used to be younger would become the older, Alex often thought to herself.

 _"There comes a time in a short life,_  
_Turn it around, get a rewrite,_  
_Call it a dark, night of the soul,_  
_Ticking of clocks and gravity's pull_  
_First you get close, then you get worried."_

The agent smiled a bit, continuing her field report, remembering how free Kara became when she came out as Supergirl. It was only a matter of time, Alex had known, until her partner would step forward and offer herself to protect her world. That had scared her more than she cared to admit.

Kara sang through the chorus again, and Alex hummed along quietly. When the bridge came, she had to think about it. It obviously meant something, as the blonde's voice was cracking with emotion.

 _"You're going silent, the silent treatment_  
_It's not inviting now, don't deny what you meant_  
_You get excited, you get excited,_  
_You gotta feel it, oh, at least you can pretend_  
_You want to light it, you want to light it_  
_You want to light it now the candle from both ends_  
_You get excited, you get excited."_

Suddenly, as the Kryptonian slipped back into the chorus, memories from the steps before their relationship rushed to the surface. Alex gave the younger girl the cold shoulder for weeks, hoping that her feelings for her now-fiancé would subside. The brunette no longer felt as much guilt over it, it had been three years since that time, but it still made her wince.

The beautiful voice stopped singing and Alex heard the water shut off, allowing her to quickly get back to her report before Kara stepped into the room and saw that she was eavesdropping. After a few minutes, the alien walked out of the bathroom with her semi-dry blonde hair in a artfully messy bun, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants, glasses in their normal place.

Alex smiled at her appearance and put her laptop and reading glasses on the side table next to her, hair also in a messy bun. Kara leaned over the bed to peck her lips.

"Feel better?" Alex asked, holding the blonde's chin so she could look into her eyes.

"Much better," Kara sighed happily and put her head in the crook of the brunette's shoulder, nuzzling the side of her neck and breathing in her scent.

"As much as I love you, this position isn't the most comfortable," the agent chuckled lightly.  
"Mff," the heroine groaned and slipped into bed next to her, keeping her head in the same place and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, whispering, "I love you too."

The older girl smiled brightly and pulled Kara closer, holding her soon-to-be-wife tightly. Reaching behind her, she shuts the light off, the shining moon bathing them both in its light.

The brunette's brilliant plan would commence tomorrow. For now was time for rest and recovery.

Alex threaded her fingers through the underside of Kara's hair until her breathing slowed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the rings on both of their left ring fingers shone on with a light of their own. Kryptonian dreaming of young brown-eyed children and beaming laughter, human dreaming of soft melodies and loving kisses.


	2. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1 of Operation: Singing Soulmate. Alex pulls Kara along to an open mic night at a local bar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter! Enjoy!

"Aw come on Kara, please?" Alex pouted in a very not-Alex way.

"But there's so many people! I haven't performed in years!"

Alex exaggerated her pout even more.

"Baaaaaabe," Kara gave her fiancée puppy dog eyes.

It turned into a battle of wills as the pair looked at each other with equally pitiful looks. Kara cracked under the pressure.

"Just one song?" she sighed.

"Yup!" Alex smiled victoriously.

"Oh Rao help me," the blonde muttered and the brunette giggled, kissing her on the cheek as she left to walk towards the band on the stage.

It was open mic night at the bar a few blocks away from the couple's apartment. Contrary to a lot of the clubs in the city, it had a calm, welcoming feel that they both loved. There were a good sixty people, Alex estimated, but it wasn't crowded. Just enough people the there was the sound of light chattering.

She watched as her alien spoke to the band, requesting the song she wanted to sing. The band cheerfully nodded and the girl turned to the mic, fidgeting nervously.

"Ahem," Kara cleared her throat and the speakers let out a high pitched sound. Everyone winced.

"Hey everyone," she spoke into the mic, grinning nervously out into the crowd, "I'm dedicating this song to my fiancée, right over there," Kara pointed, "Alex, darling, I love you but you're sleeping on the couch tonight for making me sing."

The Kryptonian's tension eased when the crowd laughed at the lighthearted jab.

"It's worth it!" Alex called out good-naturedly and the crowd laughed once again as the music started to play.

The blonde took a deep breath, to center herself and made eye contact with Alex as she started to sing.

_"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_   
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start."_

Alex smiled brightly at her from her seat and got a small smile in return. They were both remembering from several years ago. They were expected to be sisters, but their relationship had evolved and turned into something better.

They were never supposed to be foster sisters. They knew that now.

_"You put your arms around me_   
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_   
_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

Home. Alex was Kara's home, light years away from Krypton, miles away from Midvale, but only feet away from her human. Yes, they had had many issues in the past, and sometimes in the present, but they've always been able to work things out.

_"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_   
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown."_

The brunette saw a flicker of fear in the blonde's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by confidence and joy. That was the older girl. The two had gone for months and years going back and forth between being together and being apart. The memory of the crashing plane was vivid in her memory and the fight afterwards that had allowed them to finally make up their minds.

_"I hope that you see right through my walls_   
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_   
_I'll never let our love get so close_   
_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

The girls beamed brightly at each other, and the rest of those in the bar were silent, listening intently to the sweet, powerful voice. Kara was finally starting to relax and Alex couldn't help but to be proud of her girl.

Kara's ring was glinting in the spotlight as she shifted her hands on the microphone.

_"The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_   
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone."_

The brunette knew that the Kryptonian had a hard time coming to the understanding that Alex could be put into danger because of their relationship. She had to be reminded time and time again that if they weren't in a relationship, Alex would still be in danger due to her position in the DEO.

Alex knew that it was still hard for Kara to say goodbye every morning before work though, dreading that it might be the last time they could say "I love you."

As the alien -her alien- shifted easily into the chorus, the human heard whispers from the rest of the tables.

"Her voice is amazing!"

"What a lucky woman that other one is."

"I hope the band invites her back to sing again soon! She'd bring in a lot of customers."

"I wish them both the best."

  
_"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_   
_And I've never opened up_   
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_   
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."_

Alex started to tear up as she remembered the small, emotionally crippled girl crying into her on the cold bathroom floor only a few months on Earth. The sobs had echoed painfully off of the cool tiles.

The older Danvers had stayed with the younger the entire night, not at all regretting it when her back was sore the next morning. It had hurt to see such an innocent child so broken. So fearing. So terrified that everything will be taken away from her once again.

Kara's voice trembled as she went into the chorus one last time.

_"I hope that you see right through my walls_   
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_   
_I'll never let our love get so close_   
_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

The music slowed down signifying the ending of the song.

_"You put your arms around me and I'm home,"_ her voice rang out beautifully as she sang out the last line.

After a moment passed, the audience was broken out of the trance and gave Kara a standing ovation, whooping and hollering and whistling. The alien only had eyes for Alex though, who winked at her and gave her two big thumbs up.

"Quite a girl you've got there," one of the hosts said to Alex.

"Yes, sir," the brunette smirked proudly.

After the crowd died down, Kara got down from the stage and sprinted- at human pace -and threw herself into Alex's arms.

"What did you think?" the alien bit her lip nervously.

"I thought that it was beautiful, just like you," Alex said and bumped their noses together.

"Alexxx," Kara giggled, "that was so cheesy."

"But you love me!" the agent smiled back.

"Mhm," the heroine hummed and kissed her fiancée softly.

When they broke away, the brunette mumbled against her partner's lips, "Am I still sleeping on the couch?"

Kara just laughed and kissed Alex again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, please leave comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!


	3. Almost Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's plan backfires a teensy bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter! The song is called "Almost Home" by Alex & Sierra (hehe Alex). Anyway, Enjoy!

  
"Hey babe?" Kara called out from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Alex replied as Kara stepped into the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen.

"Why am I getting a text from a random number asking if I and I quote, "Want to come later in the day to go over the set list for tonight"?

"Oh I gave the bar tender your number to give to the leader of the band. They seemed desperate for a new lead singer, and I needed to fill my good deed quota for the day."

"Alexandra Danvers. You did WHAT?!"

It was at this point the agent looked up from her reading book to look at her partner. She looked adorable in the brunette's opinion, especially in her anger. Blonde hair had been hastily pug up in an artfully messy bun, a few wisps of hair framing the heroine's face. The skinny sweatpants that she was wearing had slid up her calves, the waistband resting low on her hips. The black tank top she was wearing had also ridden up, revealing a small strip of her torso.

"I said I gave the leader of the band your number," Alex repeated calmly.

"And why is that?" Kara crossed her arms across her chest grumpily.

"Because I like hearing you sing," the brunette laid out on the couch, relaxing.

"You can't just force me into this, baby," the Kryptonian sighed and moved Alex's legs so that she could sit under them.

"I know, Kar. I'm just giving you a little nudge. I never intended for you to feel forced. Just encouraging. I know that you love singing, and I just wanted to give you an opportunity," Alex said softly.

Kara's eyes softened a bit as she traced circles on her fiancée's knee with her thumb, thinking.

"Fine," Alex grinned in victory until Kara continued, "but you have to sing at least one song with me."

"Uh no. Sorry. You're the singer in this relationship. No can do."

"I guess I'm not going to do it then," the blonde shrugs while smiling widely. She knows Alex will give in.

"I hate you."

"Love you too babe," Kara smirked cockily.

\---

The Kryptonian smiled as she sat on the edge of the stage, dangling her feet, waiting for the Alex to arrived. Only five minutes before it started, and she needed a the promised good luck kiss from her partner.

With three minutes to spare, the agent walked in with a confident smile, spotting her alien immediately.

"Relax, babe," she said when she stepped in front of Kara, enjoying the rare moment of being the taller of the pair, and pecked her lips, "Everything's going to be fine."

The blue-eyed girl hummed in response and some of the tension leaked out of her.

"Now knock 'em dead, champ," the brunette said after giving another quick kiss.

And so she did. The notes rang out clear and true, and the audience seemed to more than just enjoy the entertainment.

Alex was especially enjoying it. Until it came to the last one.

"Hey guys, so the last time I sang here, I dedicated the song to my fiancée. But if it's okay with you, I'd like to invite her up to sing this last song with me," The audience yelled out in favor, "Okay, then. Alex, baby, please come up here?"

Alex made a big show of rolling her eyes and grudgingly going up to the stage, to where Kara was holding out an extra microphone, beaming like the sun.

"I'd just like to say before we start that I'm only singing tonight because I made an extreme tactical error in forgetting how much of a damn puppy this girl is," Alex said drily and the audience laughed as Kara stuck her tongue out at her.

"I could make so many jokes about that, ladies and gentleman, but I'm sure you've already heard them," the crowd laughed once again as the younger girl blushed and held Alex's hand.

"Well um... Moving on... This is "Almost Home" by a band we both really enjoy, Alex & Sierra," and with that, Kara began to sing the first verse.

 _"Lost in innocence_  
_Take this fragile heart_  
_We know where we've been_  
_All these miles together,"_ she smiled at Alex, eyes twinkling.

 _"Fall into my skin_  
_Crash into these arms_  
_We know how this ends_  
_Fade into forever,"_ the brunette sang out. Her voice complimented Kara's perfectly. It was rough and raspy, but it was just as beautiful

The women looked at each other and sung out the chorus together:

_"The road is wild_  
_We're holding on for life_

-here Kara squeezed Alex's hand a little tighter-

_Like a child_  
_Who's not afraid to cry_  
_We're escaping to a place they'll never know_  
_Just you and me love_  
_We are almost home."_

Alex took the next verse with ease, just like they did on Saturday mornings on cleaning days. The Kryptonian made eye contact with her human throughout the lyrics.

_ "Lost inside your eyes _  
_ As brilliant as the stars _  
_ Show me every side _  
_ The good, the bad, the better." _

Once again they both joined to sing the chorus.

_"The road is wild_  
_We're holding on for life_  
_Like a child_  
_Who's not afraid to cry_  
_We're escaping to a place they'll never know_  
_Just you and me love_  
_We are almost home."_

They made eye contact again as Kara sang out the last verse confidently.

_"Promise you I'll be_  
_The promise you can keep"_

-Kara fiddled with the ring on Alex's hand with her thumb in a kind of remembrance and awe-

_"Till the end of time_  
_And on the other side."_

Their voices joined for one last time as the song came to the closing chorus.

_"The road is wild_  
_We're holding on for life_  
_Like a child_  
_Who's not afraid to cry_  
_We're escaping to a place they'll never know_  
_Just you and me love_  
_Just you and me love_  
_Just you and me love_  
_We are almost home."_

The last note rang out over the bar before the crowd burst into applause. The two looked proudly at each other as the applause continued for a long amount of time. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below! Have a wonderful day!


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lucy gets involved and stunned. More cute fluffy moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter's song is "Stay" by Rihanna! Hope you enjoy!

The rest of the week, Alex noticed that her partner walked with a lighter spring in her step. She was more confident in just being Kara. No need for the "S".

Lucy had noticed and mentioned it to her.

"Your girl seems quite pleased with herself today, Danvers."

"That she does, Lane," she replied a bit smugly.

"And why would that be?" Lucy nudged her teasingly.

"I'm not sure she'd want me to tellll....." Alex drawled out suggestively. She knew it would be taken the wrong way, but she also didn't know whether Kara would be comfortable with Lucy or anyone else knowing.

"Oh, God!" Lucy scrunched up her nose in mild disgust, "Am I going to need a team to disinfect your lab before I step foot in there again?"

Alex wiggled her eyebrows, smirking and Lucy groaned.

"I thought you of all people would be able to keep it in your pants," she complained.

"Well there isn't really anything that I need to keep in my pants, now is there Luce?" Alex winked slyly.

Lucy groaned once more and face palmed.

The agent just laughed and stalked off to find Kara to get lunch together.

\---

"Oh my god Alex!" Kara giggled through the cheeseburger she was currently inhaling, "she's probably scarred for life!"

"It's not like we actually did," Alex smirked, "I just needed to tell her something."

"I'm okay with her knowing, baby. She's a friend. Maybe we could even invite her to a show! James could come along of course, and maybe Winn too, but he probably doesn't want to me the fifth-" the Kryptonian got cut of by a kiss.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Kar," the brunette encouraged as she played with a golden lock of her fiancée's long hair.

Kara smiled brightly and kissed Alex again.

"I love you," the blonde whispered.

"I love you too," Alex whispered back, their foreheads resting against each other, "I should let you get back to work. Cat "The Queen of All Media" Grant won't let you stay holed up in your office forever."

"Unfortunately not," Kara hummed, "just a few more minutes won't hurt, will it?"

Before she could say no, Kara cuddled impossibly closer against Alex on the couch they were lounging on. The blonde was sitting on her human's lap with her head in the crook of Alex's neck.

The agent sighed in contentment and held the heroine tighter.

\---

If Lucy got a note from Alex with an address and a time on it, it was definitely a coincidence.

\---

The hero paced the backstage dressing room, crossing her arms across her chest to keep herself from wringing her hands, waiting for her partner.

A minute passed and Alex barged in, breathing a bit heavier than usual.

"They're here?" Kara asked in a worried voice.

"They're here," Alex confirmed with a nod.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, baby," the Kryptonian covered her face.

"Hey, now. That's no way to talk. Look at me, Kar," the agent peeled her hands away and held them, "You are amazing, you are beautiful and then watching isn't going to change anything about that."

Kara gave Alex a shaky smile.

"You're going to do great baby," Alex kissed her forehead while playing with the other girl's ring, "Knock 'em dead for me."

The blonde grinned and pecked her fiancée's lips before walking out to the stage of the bar. Alex slipped out into the crowd, finding Lucy, James and Winn where she left them.

It was beyond amazing, watching Kara throughout the set. In the past few months she's been singing here, Alex noticed that there have been a lot more people showing up to listen. Then came the last song of the night. The band left and Kara walked to the keyboard.

"So it seems that you all have been enjoying the music we've been playing so far," Lucy cheered with the rest of the crowd alongside Alex, "but this is going to be the last one of the night. And as many of our returners know I always dedicate my last song to my fiancée Alex, because throughout my life she had always stayed. So this is "Stay" by Rihanna."

Kara started to play the intro of the song on the keyboard carefully and sung out in a deep raspy voice.

_"All along it was a fever_   
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_   
_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_   
_She said, if you dare come a little closer"_

The singer took the opportunity to look at Alex and wink at her, grinning as she rolled her eyes in response.

_"Round and around and around and around we go_   
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know"_

Kara began to play more intensely embellishing the bare bones of the notes as she sang out the chorus proudly.

_"Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_And it takes me all the way_   
_I want you to stay"_

"Damn, Danvers," Lucy whispered in Alex's ear, "That's one hell of a girl you've got there."

"I couldn't agree more, Lane," came the reply. They quieted as Kara began the next verse.

_"It's not much of a life you're living_   
_It's not just something you take, it's given_   
_Round and around and around and around we go_   
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know"_

Whoops and hollers came from the crowd (half of them from Lucy) as Kara carried on to the chorus for the second time. Tears threatened to pour out from the corners of Alex's eyes as she watched her partner literally light up the stage.

_"Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_And it takes me all the way_   
_And I want you to stay_   
_Ohhh the reason I hold on_   
_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone"_

When Kara came to the bridge of the song, Alex finally realized why she chose this song.

_"You said:_   
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_   
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving"_

She kind of had said that about a year and a half years, when Kara had just started working at the DEO. Kara was broken in some sense. Her family, friends and culture has been ripped away from her.

But she wasn't fragile physically. No, that was Alex. She did need to be saved more often then not. From stray bullets, to bad falls.

_"Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_And it takes me all the way_   
_I want you to stay, stay_   
_I want you to stay, ohhh"_

Kara finished out the song and the last notes faded from the keyboard as the crowd erupted into cheers. She smiled and waved shyly in the direction of Alex, Lucy, James and Winn.

All four waved back smiling. Lucy very much fangirling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As usual, please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below. (Along with song requests.)


	5. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sings to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to mix it up a bit in this chapter, so let me know what you think! Enjoy! Note: The song is "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato

The DEO had kept the agent at the facility quite late -it was almost 1 AM- and she was not happy about it. Grumbling, the brunette quickly unlocked the front door of the apartment Kara and herself now shared.

Alex heard the strumming of a guitar from somewhere inside the apartment as she set her keys on the kitchen counter. Quietly and quickly she took of her leather jacket and hung it on one of the chairs at the dining room table.

Within seconds, the agent found Kara sitting on their bed with a guitar in her lap, strumming gently. The heroine looked up at Alex with bloodshot eyes and tears running down her face, altogether looking miserable.

"Baby? What's the matter?" Alex asked on the edge of panic.

"Hmm?" Kara looked confused and apparently quickly remembered the tears on her face as she wiped them off her cheek, "Oh, nothing, Lex."

The brunette arched her eyebrow skeptically.

"This song just really hit me hard, babe. I swear it's fine," Kara assured her.

"Which one is it, Kar?" Alex asked, still concerned.

"Do you remember Nightingale?"

"The Demi Lovato song?"

Kara nodded.

"Oh, sweetheart," Alex whispered and slid into bed beside the alien to hold her tightly after taking off her shoes.

"Will you sing it to me please?" her fiancée asked and Alex decided that it might help.

Her hand ran through Kara's blonde hair as she mentally prepared herself and took in a deep breath.

 _"I can't sleep tonight_  
_Wide awake and so confused_  
_Everything's in line_  
_But I am bruised_  
_I need a voice to echo_  
_I need a light to take me home_  
_I kinda need a hero_  
_Is it you?"_

Kara's sobs increased, making Alex's heart twist in pain. She pulled the Kryptonian even closer so that the blonde's face was hidden in the crook of her neck. The brunette continued softly:

 _"I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me."_

This part of the chorus was very true about Kara. Especially when she became Supergirl. She couldn't see the big picture of the consequences of coming out. She just knew that her partner had been in trouble and that she needed to be saved, Kara had later told her when they were both safely in bed.

 _"Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_You could be my sanity_  
_Bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale."_

Alex knew her fiancée was alone in a sense. The last of her kind that had any memory of her home planet. There was no one she could talk to and be understood in the way she needed to be. The agent would always be there to listen, but she would never be able to fully grasp Kara's loss.

 _"Somebody speak to me_  
_'Cause I'm feeling like hell_  
_Need you to answer me_  
_I'm overwhelmed_  
_I need a voice to echo_  
_I need a light to take me home_  
_I need a star to follow_  
_I don't know."_

This part was where she shifted her thoughts to her own life. Comparing and examining the lyrics next to her own experiences in the world. After her father had died, she was alone in her own way as well. Her mother was never very favorable to her, but he had been her anchor. The one she could draw her strength from.

 _"I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me."_

As she turned the pre-chorus over in her mind once again, she saw herself in it as well. Her attraction to Kara in their early years was hard to come to terms with. She had had no idea that the blonde was struggling with the same thing until they were in college. If Jeremiah had been present, they probably would have found each other much sooner, and her mother would have approved much more readily, Alex was almost positive.

 _"Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_You could be my sanity_  
_Bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale."_

Soon, Alex became aware of the fact that Kara's sobbing was lessening into soft whimpers, and that the death grip the blonde had on the front of the brunette's shirt had eased. The agent started to rub her alien's back in soothing circles. She softly sang the bridge.

_"I don't know what I'd do without you_   
_Your words are like a whisper come through_   
_As long as you are with me here tonight_   
_I'm good."_

Kara's crying had completely stopped, and her eyes were drooping slowly. Every once and a while though, tremors would shake through her body. Alex continued to quietly sing the rest of the song near her fiancée's ear.

 _"Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Still so close_  
_I know you're there_  
_Oh, nightingale_  
_You sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
_You bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale."_

The Kryptonian was fully asleep when her human finished, a sad frown and wet tears still on her face. Alex kissed her on the forehead, still humming the tune and running her fingers through her partner's hair. She softly kissed the tears off of the cheek she could reach, making sure not to wake the girl up.

She suddenly remembered something and checked her phone, making the least amount of movement possible. It was October 26. The day Kara arrived on earth. Alex instantly felt terrible. How could she forget such an important date?

Of course the lovable extraterrestrial sweetheart wouldn't bring it up either. Always the martyr this one. Alex frowned. They had talked about being open in communication, so maybe that wasn't the problem. Maybe it was just her subconscious. It happened to the agent before, so it was more than plausible.

Alex sighed. Tomorrow was a new day, and she would make sure she was there for Kara every step of it. The older Danvers intertwined their two left hands, admiring their rings before falling into a deep sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As usual, please leave your comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!


	6. Geronimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalex reception!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the reception! Enjoy!
> 
> "Goner" -twenty one pilots  
> "I Will Wait" -Mumford and Sons  
> "The Last Time" -Taylor Swift ft Gary Lightbody  
> "Geronimo" -Sheppard

  
"Hello, everyone!" Alex spoke into the microphone a bit nervously, "As a thank you for coming to join us on the most important day of both of our lives, Kara and I have come up with a set list that we are going to perform."

"As some of you know, I have had the privilege of singing here quite often with this band, and it wasn't for them, we probably wouldn't be doing this," Kara joined in just in time, "so a huge thank you to you guys also."

The audience gave a wild applause.

"Anyways, this set list is really how our relationship progressed into what is was to what it is," Alex picked up again, grinning "and we are so glad we get to share it with you all."

"This first one is called "Goner" by one of our favorite bands, twenty one pilots. It has a very different meaning to both of us compared to others understanding, but we thought it would be the best to start with," Kara grinned at Alex while introducing the song.

"Enjoy!" Alex added as the music started, and she reached across the space between them to hold her alien's hand and took a deep breath.

Kara sang first, still beaming at her human.

 _"I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
_I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
_I wanna be known by you_  
_I wanna be known by you."_  
  
Alex took another deep breath and sang out in her raspy voice.

 _"I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
_I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
_I wanna be known by you_  
_I wanna be known by you."_

For the pair, these lyrics talked about their meeting. Neither of them had known how to react to each other. Kara had turned her now-wife's life upside down. Alex had resented her for it at first, but in retrospect, it was one of the best things that has happened.

Kara sang the second part of the chorus, her lilting voice floating over the seated guest.

 _"Though I'm weak_  
_Beaten down_  
_I'll slip away_  
_Into the sound_  
_The ghost of you_  
_Is close to me_  
_I'm inside out_  
_You're underneath."_

These set of lyrics fit Kara's situation perfectly when she first landed on earth. Her whole planet was destroyed, ripping away everyone she had ever known at only twelve years old. For a long time afterwards, the only way she could sleep was when she was with Alex, with the brunette's heart beat drowning out the sounds that attacked Kara.

Alex sang the first verse carefully.

 _"I've got two faces_  
_Blurry's the one I'm not_  
_I've got two faces_  
_Blurry's the one I'm not_  
_I need your help to_  
_Take him out_  
_I need your help to_  
_Take him out."_

It was true of the agent that she did have two different sides back then and possibly even now. Whenever she was around the blonde alone, she was open and loving. However when she was around her friends, the Kryptonian was shunned for the sake of being "cool". These days, she never treated Kara like that. The whole situation was reversed, really. Whenever Kara was around she went daft. She was malleable towards her, no matter who was around. When she wasn't, the now director was cold and calculating barking orders, and as tough as nails.

Alex continued on to the chorus, making eye contact with her alien.

 _"Though I'm weak_  
_And beaten down_  
_I'll slip away_  
_Into the sound_  
_The ghost of you_  
_Is close to me_  
_I'm inside out_  
_You're underneath."_

After her father died, Alex had just about the same reaction Kara did. The nights they each slept in their individual bed for the next several years were few and far between. Only then did the human fully understand what was soothing about a steady heartbeat.

Together, the newly weds sang the chorus for the last time, their voices mingling with each other easily in a practiced harmony.

 _"Though I'm weak_  
_And beaten down_  
_I'll slip away_  
_Into the sound_  
_The ghost of you_  
_Is close to me_  
_I'm inside out_  
_You're underneath."_

The pair alternated between the next four lines of lyrics with ease.

_"Don't let me be gone."_

_"Don't let me be gone."_

_"Don't let me be gone."_

_"Don't let me be gone."_

Both young women were afraid of being abandoned by each other. So much so that it had let to huge anxiety attacks at even the mention of the other leaving to go to the grocery store for ice cream a few times.

The pair sang out the rest of the bridge in a desperate tone together.

_"Don't let me be!  
Don't let me be!"_

Don't let me be alone. Don't let me wallow in self pity. Don't let me feel guilty. Don't let me sleep alone. Don't let me do stupid things. Don't let me be forgotten. Don't let me slip into apathy. Don't let me be deceived. Don't let me push back emotions to let others fell better. And at the time, don't let me be able to fall in love with you. These were all the things they seemed to plead to each other.

In softer voices, they finished the song together, pinkies only intertwined.

 _"I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
 _I'm a goner_  
 _Somebody catch my breath_  
 _I wanna be known by you_  
 _I wanna be known by you."_

The limbo that the pair went through between attraction and affection was on the forefront of both of their minds as they sang out the lyrics powerfully.

The last note rang out beautifully over the crowd, and after a few seconds it roared with applause. Alex could spot a few -her mother and Lucy, just two examples- with tears on their cheeks.

"If you've been involved in our journey for a while, you'll know that when we met and the few years after that were hard ones. That really is what "Goner" means to us," Kara concluded as the crowd died down as Alex opened a water bottle and took a sip from it.

"This next song you might know, so feel free to clap or stomp along," Alex said smiling after she put the water bottle down, "This really reminds me of all the times Kara was patient with me coming around to her. Her patience was really what drew me to herself in the end, which I think is very important."

The brunette smiled at the blonde and kissed her cheek softly as the crowd aww'd.

"Here is "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons," Alex continued, "Enjoy!"

This time Alex started the song.

 _"Well I came home_  
_Like a stone_  
 _And I fell heavy into your arms_  
 _These days of dust_  
 _Which we've known_  
 _Will blow away with this new sun."_

The crowd, including -incredibly- Cat Grant stomped on the hardwood floor to the rhythm as the director sang.

Alex felt tears in the corners of her eyes as she remembered the several nights she had wandered to Kara's apartment drunk and rambling about how much she loved the alien. Now, though this new and improved relationship meant that every "I love you" was serous and sober.

Kara sang out the second part of the verse, just as practiced.

 _"But I'll kneel down_  
_Wait for now_  
 _And I'll kneel down_  
 _Know my ground."_

It struck Alex for the millionth time, how true this was about her wife. Every night the brunette had come home like that, Kara had never taken advantage of that. She had simply pleaded with her to get into pajamas and go to sleep.

Kara continued with the second part of the chorus, singing over the strong beat.

_"And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you."_

That was a promise the Kryptonian had kept to its fullest. Letting the director be and allowing the girl's walls to lower on their own, simply being a constant in Alex's life.

Alex took the second verse, her voice heavy with emotion, but still clear.

 _"So break my step_  
_And relent_  
 _You forgave and I won't forget."_

Here, tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes as Kara squeezed her hand tightly again. It wasn't really a secret that Alex had gone on a spree of one night stands while in college, trying to forget the blonde. The Kryptonian had always flown to her rescue to lay her in her own dorm bed afterwards.

Kara's soft voice joined her rough one throughout the rest of the second verse.

 _"Know what we've seen_  
_And her with less_  
 _Now in some way_  
 _Shake the excess."_

Alex took in a shaky breath after these words. She was a new person now. There was no need to go back to those dark days anymore.

Kara's voice picked up in intensity, as if assuring her wife that nothing was held against her. That everything would be okay. That they would keep on living and loving, just as they had for the past six years.

 _"'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you!"_

There were whoops and cheers throughout the crowd at these lyrics. They meant different things to each of the members, Alex knew, but she felt much the same and smiled in a way that almost perfectly resembled Kara's "Sunny Danvers" one.

Kara and Alex made meaningful eye contact as they sang the final verse together, voices melding together as perfectly as they had before.

 _"Now I'll be bold_  
_As well as strong_  
 _And use my head alongside my heart_  
 _So take my flesh_  
 _And fix my eyes_  
 _A tethered mind free from the lies."_

They had previously chosen to sing this together for multiple reasons. After many months, Kara had to be brave and unapologetic in confronting Alex about the problems they'd had. They had both lied to themselves that what they were doing was okay. That everything was fine. The human had to come to terms with the fact that she could give all of herself to the younger girl. All of her fears. All of her uncertainties. All of her thoughts. All of her dreams. All of her joys. Once that perspective was put into focus, her view on their entire relationship had shifted. It wasn't bad to want the girl that wasn't even from the same planet. It wasn't disgusting. It wasn't obscene. It was simply two wonderful although slightly broken women in love. However, it did help that neither of them would have to change their legal last names if they didn't want to.

Alex smiled at the thought as Kara sang the first part of the chorus sweetly.

 _"And I'll kneel down_  
_Wait for now_  
 _I'll kneel down_  
 _Know my ground."_

The director knew Kara had done more than her fair share of waiting for her to come around, and she shuddered to think that if she hadn't taken a stand that night the plane almost crashed, they would still be dancing around each out her aimlessly.

The couple sang out the rest of the song out together confidently.

 _"Raise my hands_  
_Paint my spirit gold_  
 _And bow my head_  
 _Keep my heart slow."_

After the bridge, the music slowed and the audience's voices and stomps died down with some prompting from the bass player, although the hum of joyousness still ran through the air of the room.

Softly, the newly weds sang out the chorus one last time. The band stopped completely, and left only the silky voices ring through the room.

 _"'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you."_

As the last note of the song faded out, the room burst into applause once more and Alex dabbed at the damp corner of her eye.

"As much as Alex claims that I am patient, I'm sure you all know that everyone has their limits," Kara spoke out once the crowd died down, "When I finally came to the realization that life is fragile and short and unexpected, I gave this wonderful woman beside me quite the ultimatum."

"She told me," the brunette started where her partner had left off, "that I was wrong. She told me that I needed to choose her before any of my fears from that point on. And baby, I'm so glad you did."

"This is "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody," Kara said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Alex starts singing along to the mournful music, controlled but not emotionless.

 _"Find myself at your door,_  
_Just like all those times before,_  
 _I'm not sure how I got there,_  
 _All roads they lead me here."_

Oh it had happened more times than Alex could care to count. More times than she wanted to ever remember. No matter what bar she crawled out of, the next morning she was lying in Kara's bed.

The brunette continued to sing the second part of the verse.

 _"I imagine you are home,_  
_In your room, all alone,_  
 _And you open your eyes into mine,_  
 _And everything feels better."_

That was also true. She believed that this whole dance would last forever. That they didn't need anything more. The fact that Kara was seemingly content with their relationship in that state made the brunette push back her own desires for the sake of comfortability.

The Kryptonian joined her human for the first part of the chorus.

 _"Right before your eyes,_  
_I'm breaking, no past_  
 _No reasons why,_  
 _Just you and me."_

It was true that with each night that went by, they were breaking down. Kara wasn't able to sleep soundly anymore. Alex drank even more in order to cope. Neither of them noticed how much the others' behavior was being effected by their hit and miss relationship.

Both of them sang out the chorus, but Kara's voice was purposefully stronger, the brunette's voice faded a bit in the background.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
_Put my name at the top of your list,_  
 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_  
 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye."_

They had decided to do it this way because despite the blonde's protests, this was her song to a past version of Alex. It was only fitting that Kara sang it in this way.

The brunette stayed silent as her wife dove into the next verse, voice trembling with emotion.

 _"You find yourself at my door,_  
_Just like all those times before,_  
 _You wear your best apology,_  
 _But I was there to watch you leave."_

  
It was because Alex left so much before they officially decided to try that the blonde had some serious issues with trust in the first few months. Every night, the director knew that Kara came home wondering whether she would find it empty and cold.

 _"And all the times I let you in,_  
_Just for you to go again,_  
 _Disappear when you come back,_  
 _Everything is better."_

The one time Alex had forgotten to tell her alien that the lab would keep her late, she had come home to Kara in the middle of a panic attack. After that episode, the brunette finally fully realized the amount of trauma she had inflicted on the younger girl.

Again, the human joined her wife in the pre chorus.

 _"Right before your eyes,_  
_I'm aching, no past_  
 _Nowhere to hide,_  
 _Just you and me."_

This really described Alex's situation in their long and tedious dance. She was vulnerable towards Kara, and that made her feel terrified. There was nothing she could hide from the heroine. She was bare when standing in front of her partner.

They sang out the chorus together again.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
_Put my name at the top of your list,_  
 _This is the last time I'm asking you why,_  
 _You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye."_

Both women took a deep breath and turned to each other for the next part of the song. There was a flame of intensity that Alex saw behind the blonde's eyes. She was lost in the same memories the brunette was in.

 _"This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,"_ Kara sang out with intensity.

 _"This is the last time I say it's been you all along,"_ Alex sang reassuringly in response.

 _"This is the last time I let you in my door,"_ Kara warned.

 _"This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore,"_ Alex made eye contact with her wife as if she was making her vows yet again.

The Kryptonian had stood up to her almost exactly like this. The night she rescued the plane, the hero -her hero- had pulled her close and demanded that they talk about everything in the open. No stone went unturned that night.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you,_  
_Last time I'm asking you,_  
 _Last time I'm asking you this."_

The last time Alex would prevent herself from being open and vulnerable. The last time Kara pushed down her needs.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you,_  
_Last time I'm asking you,_  
 _Last time I'm asking you this."_

The last time Alex lashed out at her now wife because of her own lingering insecurities. The last time Kara put the brunette on an unreachable pedestal.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you,_  
_Last time I'm asking you,_  
 _Last time I'm asking you this."_

The last time Alex let her fear win over her love. The last time Kara allowed the older woman to walk all over her so that she wouldn't lose her.

 _"This is the last time I'm asking you,_  
_Last time I'm asking you,_  
 _Last time I'm asking you this."_

By the time the final note rang out, both women were holding hands and had tears streaming down their cheeks, though their voices never wavered.

There was a resounding applause from the audience, several members of which had tears running down their face as well.

Once they were all seated, Alex introduced the next song.

"So this next song might be more familiar to you. Both of us love it and we sing it or hum it constantly around everyone," there were a few nods and chuckles throughout the crowd, "because this is how we've chosen to live. We have decided that life has to be lived and that we would rather do it together than apart."

There were a few cheers.

"Feel free to sing along if you know the words," Kara smiled as she put down her water bottle, "this is "Geronimo" by Sheppard."

And with that, Kara started the first part of the verse.

 _"Can you feel it?_  
_Now it's coming back we can steal it_  
 _If we bridge this gap,_  
 _I can see you_  
 _Through the curtains of the waterfall."_

The woman turned to each other once again, but this time there was an excitement instead of a fury. Alex remembered the beautiful white dress that had suited Kara as if it was made for her. (With Cat doting on her protégé the brunette didn't doubt that it actually was made for her.) The veil had glinted in the sunlight beautifully.

Alex sang the next part of the verse energetically.

 _"When I lost it,_  
_Yeah you held my hand,_  
 _But I tossed it,_  
 _Didn't understand,_  
 _You were waiting,_  
 _As I dove into the waterfall."_

The director knew that she had done wrong to her now wife, but she learned from the mistakes she had made in the past, and they would never go there again. They both knew there was a brighter future laid out for them.

They both sang out the chorus, holding hands. The audience started to clap in rhythm with Kara's prompting.

 _"So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
 _Say Geronimo!_  
 _Say Geronimo!_  
 _Say Geronimo!_  
 _Say Geronimo!_  
 _Say Geronimo!"_

From this point on they would move away from fear and towards each other. Not that they didn't do that before, but this was just a confirmation. Both of them were all in for this.

 _"Can you feel my love?"_ Kara sang out.

 _"Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
 _Bombs away,"_ Alex's eyes glimmered with joy as she sang out in response.

 _"Can you feel (_ Alex sang out: _my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?"_ Kara sang again.

Both women joined in the last part of the chorus.

 _"Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
 _Bombs away,_  
 _Say Geronimo!"_

They started dancing like idiots up on stage grinning without a care in the world.

The brunette smiled and sang the second verse alone.

 _"Well we rushed it,_  
_Moving away too fast_  
 _That we crushed it,_  
 _"But it's in the past_  
 _We can make this leap,_  
 _Through the curtains of the waterfall."_

It was true that they had had a rough start, but that was okay. They weren't going to let them define their relationship now. Both of them had grown with this. Alex could see that now.

Both of them sang out the chorus together before singing the bridge they had altered just a bit.

 _"Well I'm just a girl,_  
With a broken pearl,  
_Lost in this world,_  
 _(At the curtains of the waterfall)_  
 _So it's here I stand,_  
 _As a broken plan,_  
 _But I've found my friend,_  
 _At the curtains of the waterfall."_

It was true that both of them were broken. Kara by the loss of Krypton and Alex by the loss of Jeremiah. But they helped each other heal and they were ready to help each other heal in the future.

Kara sang the next few lines.

 _"Now I'm falling down,_  
_Through the crashing sound_  
 _And you've come around,_  
 _At the curtains of the waterfall."_

Again, the director thought it was fitting. The brunette had finally come around, just in time to catch her alien before she shattered against the ground.

Alex sang the last few lines of the verse.

 _"And you rushed to me,_  
_And it sets us free_  
 _So I fall to my knees,_  
 _(At the curtains of the waterfall)."_

After just a few months of the relationship, the older girl had realized how much the weight of uncertainty had pulled her down. She remembers proposing to the blonde just a few short years ago.

Together, with the crowd they sang the chorus. Alex had ended up wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulders and after the last note rang out, she could no longer help but to kiss her soundly in front of their friends and family. They all cheered and when they pulled away Carter (who had served as the best man) winked at the brunette and gave her a thumbs up.  
She could not have been happier in that moment.

The twinkle in Kara's eye was her only warning before she pulled her in and kissed her again.

"Oh get a room, you two!" Cat yelled out, earning a roar of laughter from the rest of the guests and Kara turned as red as her cape and pulled away.

Nope. Alex could not have asked for a better night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with theses song fics and I hope you have too! I'm thinking of making a sequel but I'm not sure! Let me know if you want one! As always, please leave your comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As usual please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!


End file.
